It is known to use silicone oils as penetrating lubricants and moisture repellants for metal and plastic surfaces. For example, silicone oil-based aerosol spray products have been used for lubricating bearings and hinges to which liquid oils or greases cannot be easily applied. Petroleum-based oils, such as those available from the WD-40 Company of San Diego, Calif., have a number of disadvantages when compared to silicone-based lubricants, including disagreeable odors which can limit the indoor use of petroleum-based oils.
One drawback to the use of silicone oils is that such oils tend to run or drip when applied to surfaces, possibly contaminating neighboring surfaces. For example, silicone oil sprayed onto the brake calipers of a motor vehicle has been known to drip onto the rotors or pads, thereby reducing the friction of the brake.
Therefore, it is one object of the invention to provide a silicone oil-based foamable lubricant capable of forming a stable foam when extruded through the valve of an aerosol canister or other spray container.